Nine to One Naruto Uzumaki
by Hyleks
Summary: When Mizuki tricked Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll Iruka didn't make it in time to protect Naruto from Mizuki's giant shuriken. But was this really such a bad thing? Over Powered Naruto. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Nine to One Naruto Uzumaki**

This is a Naruto, DBZ, FMA, Inuyasha, Rosario + Vampire, Skyrim, Bleach, Soul Eater fanfiction.

 **Chapter One**

This was Naruto Uzumaki's third chance to become a ninja and he thought that he would actually pass this year, but yet again he failed, but this time a teacher that he thought liked him gave him a way to pass. Unfortunately it was all a ploy to get a secret scroll from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When Naruto got to the designated meeting stop after grabbing the "fake scroll" he found that he was early so he took it upon himself to learn a jutsu from the scroll. It took him about two to three hours, but ultimately he was able to learn it even though it was A-rank and his worse jutsu happened to be clones. A little after he finished training he heard someone coming, but the one that came out of the bushes wasn't the teacher that he thought it was, but another teacher by the name of Iruka Umino. After it was revealed by Naruto that Mizuki was the one that got him to get the scroll, you know the old saying "Speak of the devil" Mizuki showed himself by throwing a barrage of shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka was able to push him out of the way, but got pinned to the shack that was behind him in the process. After the initial barrage Mizuki went on to reveal something that'll change Naruto's life forever the reason that the village hated him, which was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the village on the night that he was born twelve years ago that killed many villagers and the beloved Fourth Hokage (Fire Shadow) was actually sealed in him, after the revelation Mizuki proceeded to spin and throw one of the oversized shuriken at Naruto who was too stunned by the revelation to move; yelling "Die Demon!" Iruka tried to get in front of him in time, but it was too late the shuriken was already imbedded into Naruto's chest with Mizuki laughing about how he killed the Demon. Iruka took the shuriken out of Naruto's chest and threw it on the ground holding back tears as he looked at the corpse of his favorite student, he then gently sat Naruto's body on the ground and looked up at Mizuki with his hair shadowing over his eyes. Mizuki who slowed down his laughter enough to talk saw how Iruka was just standing there so he decided he'd mess with him a little bit before he killed him "What's the matter Iruka? Crying over that Darned Demon? Ha! You know you shouldn't cry ov…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Iruka surprised him by moving so fast and socking him in the jaw making him fly off the limb that he was standing on and set chase after Mizuki's flying form thinking about all the times he was hard on Naruto and how many good times they had together, he finally let his frustration out "How dare you call Naruto a Demon Mizuki!? He's done nothing but protect this village since he was a baby! Sure he's pranked more than a few villagers, but that was all for attention!"

Mizuki just looked up at him and gave a small laugh "So you actually do care for that demon? Well then, I was actually hoping that I wouldn't have to kill you Iruka, but it looks like I'm going to have to!" With that he lunged at the other man with his other giant shuriken ready to slice him and hopefully kill him in one shot.

 **Unkown Location**

In another place that no one alive has ever seen Naruto was starting to wake up. When he finally awoke he bolted up in a sitting position "W-What's happening?" He then remembered what just happened and placed his right hand over where the shuriken that Mizuki threw pierced him only to find that it was gone. He starts looking around franticly "W-Where am I?"

Then he heard a beautiful female voice behind him "It is alright my child it was not your time to perish, but I see now that you do not and will not have the power needed to fulfill your destiny; therefor I am going to split your soul into nine parts and each part will train in a different world until the time comes for them to reunite."

Naruto wearily gets up and turns around to look at the mysterious woman (which had beautiful mid back length white hair wearing a solid white robe that was barely off the ground) behind him "W-Who are you?"

The woman just giggles a little "My child I am Kami."

Naruto's face then gets a look of fear "B-But if you're K-Kami… then th-that means I'm d-dead."

"No child you are not dead, you are in Limbo, which is a place that is in between the realms of the living and the dead. Like I just said my child your soul will be split into nine parts and each part will train in a different place, one of those places will be here." Naruto was about to ask a question, but Kami stopped him by raising her delicate right hand. "Now you must realize Naruto that these places are in fact different worlds" Naruto's eyes widened at that "and each world will let you train for a different amount of time, for example while training here in Heaven every month in the world you're use to will be ten years here. And worry not my child you will still be able live and train in the world you were born in."

Naruto looks at Kami in amazement "Um… o-ok, b-but how long will I have to wait?"

Kami gives him a motherly smile "A total of three months giving you a total of thirty years of training here in Heaven."

Naruto gets exited now "Can I start my training now!?"

Kami giggles and nods "Yes my child, but you stand still while I split your soul. Ok?"

Naruto nods in determination "Ok."

Kami smiles again "Good, but this will hurt some." With that Kami lifts her right hands towards Naruto and he doubles over in pain screaming, this lasts for four seconds until he lunges back and gives a final scream upwards. When the pain is gone he looks up at Kami to see her smiling. "It is done my child."

Naruto looks around him and gasps to see eight small balls of light "Are these pieces my soul?"

"Yes child and now I shall send them on their way so that they can start there training." Kami moves her right hand horizontally in front of her from the left to the right and seven of the eight balls of light which where Naruto's souls shot out into different areas of the universe to their new home for a set time. The remaining soul started morphing until it was a perfect replica of Naruto, when it was perfectly morphed it gave its original a big smile and a wave, and then it looked at Kami "I'm ready to start my training Lady Kami."

Kami gives the replica of Naruto's soul a smile "Very well my child I shall open the door to Heaven." After she agrees to let the replica start training she waves her right hand horizontally on her right side and a door opens up that revealed a beautiful golden city with many big castles and mansions which left Naruto astonished with his mouth hung open.

The replica soul moved to the door and when he got in the doorway he turned around and smiled at the original "I'll make sure to give you a lot of things to see."

Naruto smiled at his replica "I'll be counting on it."

The replica then entered the doorway which closed behind him. Kami turned to Naruto and smiled "It is time for you to go back to your world my child."

Naruto smiled back at Kami "Alright I can't wait till I get all different kinds of techniques!"

Kami giggles then snaps her fingers causing a bright flash of light then everything went black for Naruto.

When he finally awoke he was back in the forest that Mizuki revealed him to be the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He sat up and was about to get up when he heard a crash not far from his position, so he looked to the right where the sound came from only to look in horror at Iruka the teacher that unlike Mizuki really cared for him.

 **With Mizuki and Iruka**

Mizuki slowly walked toward Iruka's downed form spinning his extra oversized shuriken "Well well looks like the demon lover doesn't have a lot of fight in him after all" he stops right in front of Iruka who was holding his left arm that had a deep gash on it and bleeding profusely and looking at Mizuki with anger. Mizuki raised his right arm with the shuriken ready to end his former best-friend's life "you didn't and never would have what it takes to beat me Iruka. When I get done killing you I'll be regarded as a hero and Lord Orochimaru will be more then pleased with the scroll the brat got me. Now Die!" He was half way to ending Iruka's life when something smashed into the right side of his face causing him to go skidding for about five feet until he stopped.

Iruka looked up at who hit Mizuki only to stop in shock "N-Naruto?"

Naruto looks down at Iruka and gives him a big smile "Yeah I'm right here Iruka-Sensei. Let me take out the trash."

Mizuki gets up shakily from being blind-sided then looks at his attacker with hatred only for it to turn to shock "W-What? How?! How are you still alive you demon!?"

Naruto looks at Mizuki with so much hatred that if it could it would've turned Mizuki into a pile of ash "It doesn't matter how I'm alive you piece of treacherous trash, but I know that you aren't going to be conscious when we leave here." After he got done with that sentence he put his index and middle fingers in a cross shaped seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" making a big plume of smoke that covered the entire area where they were standing, when the smoke cleared Mizuki almost peed his pants at the sight of around three hundred of the so called "Demon Brat" all around the clearing on the ground and in the trees. Iruka was in awe, here was the dead last doing a jutsu that most Jonin can't make more than three or four, but he made around three hundred, and then it clicked Naruto couldn't make the normal clone because his reserves where way too high, but with this jutsu he had enough to make this many, it just blew his mind. The original Naruto glared at Mizuki "Don't even think about hurting Iruka-Sensei ever again." He points to Mizuki with a smirk "Get'm boys." With that command all the clones jump on Mizuki and about twenty minutes later they all dispersed revealing a beaten, bloody, twitching, and foaming at the mouth Mizuki. Naruto puts his right hand behind his head, scratches it, and laughs "Um… I think I might if went a little over board."

Iruka got up and walked over to Naruto "Naruto" which he turned to him "close your eyes." Naruto closed his eyes and felt his goggles be removed and then be replaced by a heavier weight. "Alright Naruto you can open your eyes now." Naruto complied and opened his eyes and saw Iruka holding his goggles in his right hand and not wearing his headband, he touched his forehead with both hands and felt a headband, he was barely holding back tears when he jumped on Iruka holding him as tight as he could. Iruka hugged him back, knowing that he didn't have anyone to be like a parent or sibling to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It has been three moths sense Naruto met with Kami and had his soul split apart. In that time a lot has happened, he has done a lot of "Boring" 'D' rank missions, a 'C' rank mission that turned into an 'A' rank mission where he met Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki not only that, but got a bridge named after him 'The Great Naruto Bridge', and he started actually becoming friends with his rival Sasuke Uchiha that while in the academy was a huge prick that thought he was better than everyone else, but over time got better. After all that he's in the third round preliminaries of the chunin exams and he's going against a friend and fellow prankster Kiba Inuzuka, they're facing each other in the tower in the middle of the 'Forest of Death' where the second round was held, it was the seventh match up in the preliminaries. The proctor Hayate Gekkou was between the two combatants he looks to his left at Naruto "You ready?" which he receives a nod then he turns to his right at Kiba "You ready?" again receives a nod, he raises his left hand into the air "then let the seventh match of the third round chunin exams preliminaries begin!" He then moves his hand in an ark downwards and jumps back, but as soon as he jumps back a light shot down and hits Naruto causing everyone to look on in shock. The light that hit Naruto was bright, but you could still see what was inside the light and no one could believe what they were seeing, Naruto's jacket and shirt ripped and fell off of him, then they actually saw his body that was normal for a twelve year old expand and get muscles that only Guy and Lee could achieve, making a certain dark haired, lavender eyed heiress blush profusely, but the changes weren't over yet his hair grew to shoulder length, plus a fox tail erupted from the seat of his pants, this caused all the adults to go on edge for they feared that the Nine-Tails was able to take over, and a blue belt sash appeared around his waist and a bag of something held secured to his left side by the sash. The light started to fade only for another light to collide with him resulting in strange tattoos to appear on both his arms, then a third light hit causing his finger nails to change into claws, his eyes stayed the same except the pupils where slits like a foxes, a big 'X' shaped scar appeared on his chest, his canines elongated, and a rectangular container appeared on the right side of his sash. Again the light started to fade, but yet again a fourth light hit Naruto and changes his orange pants to black formal samurai styled pants, his blue sash turned into a white sash, a white sleeveless cloak appeared on his shoulders with the symbol for eleven inside a diamond, two scars appeared on his face one going vertically over his right eye and the other going from the top of his left eye across his nose to his right cheek crossing the other scar, and a guard less ninja short sword appeared on his back. The light started to fade again, but a fifth light struck changing his ninja sandals to a pair of black steel toed combat boots, his cloak changed from white to a crimson red and black flames on the bottom, his headband also changed from a dark blue to black, plus a seal appeared on his stomach over his belly button, a seal appeared on each of his shoulders his right shoulder had the kanji for speed and the left had the kanji for strength, a sixth light hit this time nothing really changed except a ring that looked like a fox encircling his right ring finger appeared, a seventh light appeared and again nothing changed, an eighth light hit and yet again nothing changed. The light started to fade for good no one in the crowd or on the ground knew what just happened until the new Naruto spoke "Kiba I'm asking you right now forfeit."

Kiba looks at Naruto "Why the heck would I do that!?" Kiba got a cocky grin "You're just the dead last. I can take you. No problem!" He looks to his left to his dog Akamaru "let's go Akamaru!" But Akamaru just wined, making Kiba look angry "What do you mean we can't take him!?" Akamaru wined again, but nodded, Kiba tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru which caused his fur to turn red and look more feral, Kiba got down on all fours "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Jutsu!" Causing him to take on a more feral appearance like his partner, Akamaru jumped on his back and Kiba did another jutsu "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru turned into an exact replica of Kiba, and Kiba finished it off with another jutsu "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang!" Akamaru jumped off Kiba's back and Kiba jumped in the air as well and both began to spin at a high rotation making them look like two fang that where headed right for Naruto.

Everyone was expecting Naruto to at least try to dodge, but he just stood there. Sakura was scared for her team mate "Naruto move!" But he still didn't budge.

Hinata held her right hand over her chest and watched with worry and whispered "Naruto please be safe."

The attacks hit home creating a huge plume of dust that obscured everyone's vision. Kurenai looked over at Kakashi with a grin "I'm sorry Kakashi, but no matter what kind of transformation your student underwent he won't be getting up from that attack."

Kakashi looks at Kurenai and gave his famous eye smile "I guess we'll just have to see now won't we?" Both of them turn back to the arena just in time for the cloud of dust to start to dissipate.

Everyone was shocked when the dust cleared and they saw Naruto with both hands extended holding both spinning fangs with ease and with no signs of pain from getting shredded, but the shock didn't stop there 'cause Naruto flexed his muscles and sent both Kiba and Akamaru flying back and hitting the wall ending the jutsu and forcing Akamaru to revert back to his dog form and fall to the ground unconscious, Kiba fell off the wall and landed on his hands and knees, he looked up at Naruto after coughing a few times "How did you do that?"

Naruto just looked at him "I told you to give up didn't I?"

Kiba shakily gets back on his feet, looks at Akamaru and sees him unconscious, he looks back at Naruto "I'm not giving up. You'll have to knock me out before…"

He didn't get to finish because Naruto vanished then reappeared behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck. Everyone in the stands looked on in shock wondering how he moved so fast. Naruto vanished again with Kiba and Akamaru and reappeared behind team eight. He leaned Kiba against the wall, put Akamaru in his lap, got up, and turned around to see everyone looking at him. On the stadium floor Hayate was standing in shock at what just happened and finally found his voice "I-I guess Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of the seventh match."

Back in the stands where Naruto was still the center of attention he walked over to Kurenai, pulled the bag on his left side off, pulled out two beans, and gave them to her "Give those to Kiba and Akamaru when they wake up". She took the beans hesitantly and put them in her pocket and nodded her head at Naruto. As everyone was watching him he turned to the shy heiress Hinata Hyūga and walked up to her till they were close enough to feel each other's breath, Hinata got really red and it was a miracle that she didn't faint, but what shocked the spectators more than anything was when Naruto quickly embraced Hinata making her too shocked to do anything not even get redder, but the surprises didn't stop there Naruto said something that no one thought they'd ever hear from him "Hinata I'm a fool for not noticing you sooner… I won't go into details right now, but I will tell you everything later. Just know that I was trained by the best and that I finally realized you really like me and that I'd be happy to see if we'd be able to be together." After he was done saying what he wanted out loud he whispered in her ear where only they could hear "And just for you I've thought of everything that has happened between us and I grew feelings for you too" now that nocked Hinata back to reality and she wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him as tight as she could scared that he would vanish and not get to finish what he was saying "my feelings for you have become that of love" that made her eyes shoot wide open 'He loves me? He loves me! I'm so happy!' "now Hinata I want you to tell me how you feel about me and… before you answer know that your answer will affect what I do next."

Hinata was on overdrive now 'He loves me and he wants to know how I feel for him… but what I say will affect his next action. What does he mean by that? W-What should I say?' She finally came to a decision "Naruto I-I l-love you too…" She didn't get to finish because to the shock of all those watching (Kiba and Akamaru woke up while they were still embraced and got the beans from Kurenai) and her, Naruto stopped the hug and planted a very deep, meaningful, and passionate kiss right on her lips. Now normally Hinata would've already of fainted, but knowing that Naruto loves her back gave her confidence and allowed her not to faint, she deepened the kiss by looping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his more. They stayed like that for a good minute before they had to separate for air and they were breathing heavily from lack of oxygen. Naruto gives Hinata a big smile, which she returns with a smaller one.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard Hayate announcing the next match "The next match will be between Hinata Hyūga and Neji Hyūga."

Hinata after hearing the match up looked back to the screen and saw her and Neji's names and she became fearful, Naruto seeing the fear in Hinata's eyes hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I know you can beat him Hinata, but if you don't think you can I want you to forfeit ok? I don't want you hurt."

Hinata smiles hearing how concerned Naruto was for her safety and leans up to kiss his cheek "It's nice that you're worried Naruto, but I know I can win with you believing in me, but I promise if at any time I think I can't win that I'll forfeit. Ok?"

Naruto smiles down at Hinata "Ok as long as you're safe." He plants a soft kiss on her lips before he lets her go and goes over to stand beside his team while Hinata goes down to the arena to face Neji.

Sakura looks at Naruto when he stops next to her and Kakashi "What brought on the change Naruto? You never even noticed Hinata before today, let alone being so powerful and that transformation…" She looks down with a scared expression on her face not of Naruto, but for not knowing what was going on.

Naruto looked at his team mate when she didn't finish her sentence to see her scared face 'She can't be scared of me; she knows I'd never hurt one of my precious people and even though I don't see her like I did I still consider her a precious person to me.' Naruto sighs "Look Sakura I will tell you what happened, but not right now; first I want to tell Hinata, then old man Hiruzen and after that then I'll tell the whole team if I can, if I can't then I guess I'll tell those I can at the time. Ok?"

Sakura looks at Naruto and gives him a small smile and nods her head "Ok I can accept that."

Naruto nods then turns back to look at Hinata's match. Down in the arena Hayate looks toward Neji which was on his left side "Are you ready?" he receives a nod; then looks to his right towards Hinata "Are you ready?" he receives a nod from her also. After he got answers from both parties he addressed the crowd while raising his right arm "The eighth match of the Chunin exams preliminaries will now begin." He finished as he lowered his arm in a downward arc while jumping back.

Neji was about to taunt Hinata to make her lose confidence, but Hinata did something that made those that knew her to stare in shock (Except Naruto who was watching with a smile) seeing her taking the initiative in a fight; the unexpected aggressiveness of the Hyūga heiress took Neji by surprise and it was only thanks to his honed reflexes that he got out with only the lowest amount of damage he could have had, but he still took a scrape to the left side of his waist resulting in him moving abnormally from the lack of movement on his left side. Unfortunately after the initial strike from Hinata the battle didn't necessarily go in her favor. Neji easily tilted the scale back in his favor thanks to his greater amount of experience; bringing us to the scene now Hinata and Neji standing facing each other Hinata favoring her right side from the damage done to her from the Juken strikes that hit there and Neji the opposite from his cousin was mainly favoring his left arm from the hits landed there.

Neji gave a sneer to Hinata 'The only reason I'm even injured is because she caught me off guard with her aggressive fighting style' he cautiously spares a glance up at the stands and meets Naruto's eyes 'it's his fault I'm in this predicament, if not for him giving her a confidence boost I'd have won easily by now.' Then he got a devious smile thinking of a plan to get the upper hand. He took out a kunai making Hinata flinch wandering what her cousin will do; out of all the things Hinata thought her cousin would do what he did do wasn't one of them. He jumped up and spun around and started to throw the kunai behind him upward towards the stand, when Hinata saw were the kunai was going to hit her heart almost stopped seeing that if Neji where to let the throwing knife go it would go on a direct course to Naruto and Hinata's body moved on its own, exactly what Neji wanted; he completed his spin sending the kunai right where she was going to be, but Hinata realized that she was played and jumped out of the way of the kunai and looked at Neji only to see that he was gone, before she knew what happened she heard a scream; a scream from Naruto "HINATA!" Then she heard Neji behind her "You're in my field of vision. Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" Then she didn't feel anything except pure unadulterated pain coursing through her body, she fell forward, but before she hit the ground she put her hands in front of her to stop her fall though her arms couldn't keep her body up for long they felt so week and she fell fully on the ground. She heard Neji walking till he was in front of her, she strained to look at his face, once there eyes met Neji started speaking "You should've surrendered _Lady_ Hinata you cannot win, it was fated to end this way like it's always fated to be the strong conquering the weak, the geniuses overpowering the failures." Hinata started to struggle to get up though it felt like her arms where jelly, then she heard Neji again "You shouldn't even try, you were a failure so you'll always be a failure; you cannot win so why try? You should just give up you'll only hurt yourself more if you continue with this foolish delusion that you can change."

To the shock of Neji and most of the crowd Hinata forced herself up, after she got completely on her feet Neji jumped back, after he landed he heard Hinata "I can see it brother you are the one that is hurting the most out of the both of us."

Neji saw red he couldn't believe how insolent the failure of an heiress in front of him could speak like that to him and in retaliation he charged looking to kill her. Hinata didn't have the strength to move she could just stand there looking on as her cousin that she called brother was looking to kill her. The spectators had different reactions some the same, but some different. All the leaf ninja couldn't believe what they were seeing and where brain dead for a little bit, except Naruto he knew Neji would do something like this he knew from the moment he looked in his eyes when he passed by him and Hinata, the sand team except Gaara who looked on in excitement was shocked this boy would try to kill his own cousin, and Dosu just looked on impassively. No one knew what happened till it was too late, or was it sense the collision kicked up dust from the speed of Neji's acceleration and the power of the blow let loose an extraordinary amount of power for someone as young as Neji, but when the dust settled everyone was shocked at what happened and who was down there, it was Naruto Uzumaki, he jumped down and took the hit that was meant to be for Hinata, Neji's hand was right over Naruto's heart; everyone thought Naruto just died sense he wasn't moving Hinata was about to cry thinking the one she loved just sacrificed himself for her, but before anything could be said or done Naruto's right hand shot up and grabbed Neji's right arm and squeezed, which surprised a lot of people seeing how the supposed dead last was apparently crushing last year's rookie of the years arm; Naruto pulled Neji's arm away from his chest and squeezed harder making Neji want to fall to his knees, but he wanted to keep his pride. Before anyone could do or say anything Naruto let go of Neji's arm and grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground and spoke to Neji with a sense of overwhelming power "You Dare Try To Kill My Chosen Mate! I Should Kill You Right Now!"

Hinata timidly grabbed Naruto's left sleeve making him turn his head to look at her, as he looked at her she was relieved that all she saw was love and that gave her confidence sense she now knows that he wasn't blinded by rage "N-Naruto please don't hurt brother Neji."

Naruto seeing how much Neji meant to Hinata even though he just tried to kill her, sighs, and looked back at Neji "You should thank Hinata that you don't die today by my hand." In his mind he thought 'You should also thank your father and the promise I made him.' He let Neji go, but only Hinata and Neji heard what came out of Naruto's mouth before his feet hit the ground "Fus-Ro." It was barely a whisper and they just barely heard it, what happened next shocked everyone (even Gaara) Neji got blown back with so much force that when he hit the wall there was a crater indented into it that was about six feet in diameter, before someone could say anything Hinata started falling backwards, but Naruto was behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. Those in the stand where watching as Naruto made a Shadow Clone without seals and handed it the same bag that held the beans he gave to Kurenai to give to Kiba and Akamaru, the clone took a bean out and gave it to Naruto who gave it to Hinata, almost right after he gave her the bean and got her to eat and swallow it her eyes shot open and bolted up while looking at her hands.

Naruto hears her whisper "I feel so much stronger than I was and I'm fully healed." She looks up at him "Naruto how did you do that?"

Naruto smiled "It was easy Hinata." He pointed to his clone, she looked and saw him holding a bag in his left hand and holding a bean with his right index finger and thumb "That bean is called a Senzu Bean; it heals you instantly and keeps you full for about three weeks at most."

Hinata's face was one of shock "That's incredible Naruto."

Naruto smiled down at Hinata "Yes it is Hinata I was shocked too the first time I saw it work." Naruto got a far off look in his eyes remembering a time somewhat long past.

Hinata seeing Naruto's eyes smiled and put her right hand on his cheek which woke him from his stupor "We should probably get back to the stands to watch the next match."

Naruto smiled at her, then got a mischievous look in his eyes, before Hinata could say anything Naruto picked her up bridal style making her blush, before she could say anything Naruto vanished from the arena and reappeared in the stands. When they appeared in the stands the spectators where looking at them startled, Naruto and Hinata looked down in the arena to see medic ninja taking Neji out on a stretcher. Naruto puts Hinata down on her feet, but keeps his right arm on her lower back. Hayate after getting over the third shock of the day looked up at the monitor to see the next match, after seeing it he announced the match "Would Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert please come down into the arena?" Up in the stands Rock Lee snapped out of his stupor and looked up at the monitor to see his name and the name of his opponent. He started screaming and cheering how it was finally his turn and how he was going to show the whole stadium how much youth he possessed. Lee's outburst woke everyone else from there stupor and his sensei Guy started to cheer Lee on as well. On the other side of the stadium Gaara got over his shock about that Neji kid getting put into the wall by what seemed like nothing first and was the first to respond to Hayate's announcement of the next match, after he heard that he was up he used a sand shunshin to appear on the arena floor, only five seconds after he landed on the ground he heard that green wearing idiot start yelling and then his just as stupid sensei started yelling as well; finally after Hayate warned Lee that he would be disqualified if he didn't get down to the arena floor he jumped down and faced Gaara. Hayate looked at Gaara "Are you ready?" He didn't get anything, but the look of his eyes told him that he was ready, he looked over to Lee "you ready?"

Lee gave Hayate a thumbs up "My flames of youth shall burn brightly this day!"

Hayate seeing that both participants were ready lifted his right hand up "Let the nineth match of the chunin exams preliminaries begin!"

 **I'm going to let you all decide who wins next chapter Gaara or Lee via poll.**

16


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay not only writers block, but also ADD acted up. I'll try to stay focused more on. Please review whether good or bad I want them all. I love hearing others opinions it helps me grow as a writer. Thanks for your reviews I apritiate them alot.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Let the nineth match of the chunin exams preliminaries begin!" Hayate jumped back after finishing the statement as to not get caught in the middle of the ensuing fight. When he jumped back Gaara and Lee looked at each other, when Lee moved his right hand up to catch something that was moving so fast that many people in the crowd couldn't see "A little excited are we?" Lee dropped what looked like a cork, which those in the stands that couldn't see it flying realized that that is what was shot at Lee apparently from Gaara. Before the cork hit the floor Lee was moving so fast that the genin could barely see him 'till Gaara's sand blocked his attack allowing the spectators to see Lee. Gaara's sand went to attack Lee, but he dodged it just in the nick of time. It kept going like this, Lee would try to attack only for Gaara's sand to block then go to counter attack for Lee to dodge for a little over three minutes.

As Lee was attacking Gaara and Gaara's sand was blocking, Naruto was watching on along with the others at his place beside Hinata; his arms where folded as he watched the fight. Naruto hears Sakura ask Guy "Why doesn't Lee get out of taijutsu range and use nin or genjutsu?"

Guy looks at Sakura "That would be a good idea, except that Lee can't use nin or genjutsu."

Sakura looks at Guy like she didn't believe what he just said "What do you mean he can't use nin or genjutsu? Surely he can use the lowest level jutsu right?"

Guy shakes his head "No, Lee was born with a rare disorder that made his chakra circulatory system not develop properly, meaning that he can't mold chakra so he devoted all of his time to master taijutsu, and he's become a genius of hard work!" At the end of his explanation Guy got so excited that he started yelling.

Naruto still looking at the match talks to Guy "He has no nin or genjutsu right?"

Guy looks at Naruto and nods "Correct."

Naruto grins "Then he could learn how to use ki better than anyone else in this world."

Everyone around him looks at him wondering what he means, Ino voices everyone's thoughts "What do you mean ki Naruto?"

Naruto keeps his grin on his face while continuing watching the match "Chakra is the combination of physical and mental energies; well ki is only physical energy, for someone that has only known how to use chakra all there life learning how to use ki would be near impossible, however for someone like Lee learning it should be fairly easy."

Sakura looks at him "But wouldn't this ki, being physical energy in its base form, be weaker than when combining it with mental energy to make chakra?"

Naruto chuckles a little "For anything else you'd be right Sakura, but with ki and spiritual energy, which is another name for mental energy, the pure uncombined forms are far superior than chakra in terms of power; however the applications that chakra can be used for sometimes surpass the other two energies, like let's say fuinjutsu or the art of sealing for instance has way more usage than anything either chakra or spiritual energy could ever hope to accomplish."

Guy gets a gleam in his eyes and speaks with enough enthusiasm to match any twenty man team "If you would teach Lee this ability to use ki I'd most grateful!"

Naruto looks away from the fight to look at Guy "It would be my pleasure Guy-sensei. Now then let's go back to watching the match."

Ino wouldn't have any of that and voice her thought with a scowl on her face "Oh no you don't Naruto, I want to know how you know these things and how you changed so much; I mean you even reciprocated Hinata's feelings towards you, that couldn't of just happened."

Naruto looks at Ino "I am going to tell Sakura and if she decides to tell you then ok I won't care, but until that time you'll have to wait 'cause I'm going to tell Hinata, then old man Hokage, and then my team. Ok?"

Ino huffs and looks away "If you were going to be such a jerk about it then I wouldn't have even asked."

Naruto looks at Ino with a scowl on his face "If you consider me a jerk for wanting to share what happened, with my precious people first, then you are even more shallow than I originally thought you were."

Ino looked at Naruto with a furious glare "How dare you call me shallow, I'll have you know that if it wasn't for me then Shikamaru wouldn't had have won his match and wouldn't be going to the finals and you're calling me shallow!?"

Naruto returns her glare with one of his own while also releasing some killing intent, making the genin fall to their knees and even the jonin felt their knees getting weak just by being close to Naruto; having them all think 'How can Naruto produce so much killing intent?' Naruto breaths out cutting off his killing intent, which let the others breathe a sigh of relief, and turns back to the match, but says to Ino "From what you just said you just confirmed my earlier declaration that you where shallow by saying that it was you that let Shikamaru win, based off of that I'd say you probably forced both him and Choji to take the exams just so you could impress your precious Sasuke. Am I right?" When Ino didn't say anything it let everyone know that Naruto was correct, Kurenai couldn't believe what she just heard and it made her sick to think that a kunoichi would fall so low just for a boy, when Naruto didn't hear a reply he kept watching the match "You will get your answer more than likely after I tell my team 'cause I'm pretty sure that Sakura will tell you the next time you meet. Now then why don't we finish watching the match?"

After the genin got up, them along with the jonin looked back at the match to see Lee almost get hit by a wave of sand, the genin especially Sakura would've screamed if it wasn't for the jounin and Naruto looking up at the hand statue, when the genin looked up they were shocked to see Lee standing up there without a scratch on him; before the match could continue Guy screamed "Lee take them off!"

Lee looked at Guy with astonishment then changed to excitement, after Guy gave Lee a thumbs up with a big smile that had his teeth sparkle Lee sat down and started taking something off what looked like weights, after taking them off Lee stood up holding the weights in outstretched arms.

Everyone except Guy was wandering why Lee and his sensei thought that taking off a little weight would help him out; Temari voiced their thoughts "Pfff. Does he really think that removing a little weight will be enough to beat Gaara?"

However they were all shown just how much the weights actually weighed when Lee released them from his grip letting them fall to the ground, once the weights hit the ground a huge plume of dust was kicked up, and when the dust cleared the spectators (except Guy) where even more shocked when there were two twelve foot diameter craters on the arena's floor now. After the dust cleared Lee let out a sigh of relief "Ha. That feels much better, now's the time to put my flames of youth to the test against this worthy foe!" Lee seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Gaara with a fist outstretched from a punch he through, but was blocked by Gaara's sand; before Gaara could order his sand to attack, Lee vanished again only to reaper behind Gaara with another punch that the sand was barely able to block, Lee disappeared once more and reappeared to Gaara's left with a kick that the sand wasn't able to block allowing Lee to be the first person ever to hit Gaara. Gaara was pushed to the side from the force of the blow that Lee dealt to him, before he could retaliate Lee already appeared on his right side and hit him with a right hook making him get knocked back to where he started from. Lee moved to Gaara's front kicking him under the chin knocking Gaara into the air; although it didn't seem to be high enough for Lee because he quickly jumped up into the air under Gaara where he started kicking Gaara repeatedly making him get higher and higher in the air till they were both about twenty-five feet from the ground; once they got to this height Lee winced from the strain the kicks put on him, once Lee got over the pain in his legs he wrapped his bandages around Gaara's body, angled them both downwards towards the ground, and started spinning "Primary Lotus!"

Lee and Gaara landed on the arena floor kicking up a lot of dust that obscured the spectators' view of the fight; through the dust Lee rolled out of the dust cloud and looked towards the cloud as it was clearing to reveal to Lee and the spectators Gaara crumbling into dust shocking those that didn't see what happened. Guy looked at the arena in shock "What happened; how did Gaara get out of Lee's grip?"

Kakashi was about to answer, but Naruto beat him to it "It was after he kicked Gaara those extra times to get him to the height required for the Primary Lotus, he flinched from the strain and in that moment you also closed your eyes in prayer that Lee would be OK; in that moment Gaara used a substitution with a sand clone that took the hit from the fall."

Everyone in the stands on the Leaf side looked at Naruto with curiosity in their eyes Asuma was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind "How did you know Guy closed his eyes in prayer when you never took your eyes off the match?"

While still looking at the match Naruto answered Asuma's question "I can fill the subtle vibrations in the air; that includes the opening and closing of eyelids; that's how I knew Guy closed his eyes."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock not for the first time that day; after getting over their shock they all looked back at the fight to see Lee activated another two gates and was in the process of opening more. "Fourth Gate: Gate of Wonder. Open! Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit. Open!" With the activation of these two gates Lee's skin turned a dark red, his hair started flouting upwards; reminding Naruto of a certain races special transformation; and his eyes lost their pupils leaving them pure white. Lee moves with such speed that even the jounin and Naruto couldn't keep up with their eyes forcing Naruto to rely on his ability to sense life force energy to keep track of where Lee was, even though Gaara getting kicked around would've gave them a pretty good estimation of where Lee was; Naruto notices that after a minute and a half of Lee literally beating Gaara to a pulp that Lee was losing energy and fast. Not surprising after only twenty more seconds, Lee had to finish his devastating combo by wrapping Gaara with his right arms bandages and punching Gaara towards the ground then pulling him back towards Lee where Lee finished it with a kick that push both of them into the ground "Final Lotus!"

The impact kicked up a lot of dust that obscured the vision of all the spectators, but Naruto could tell by their aura that neither of the combatants where unconscious; this was proven true when Lee rolled out of the dust cloud a few seconds before it dispersed revealing that Gaara as well was not unconscious. Lee saw Gaara still conscious from breaking the fall with his sand and was shocked that Gaara wasn't knocked out and he got back up to finish the fight, but Gaara had other plans; as in wrapping his sand around Lee's left arm and leg "Sand Coffin. Sand Burial!" Gaara as customary when using this technique had his right arm extended with his right hand open then quickly closing it to control the sand into crushing his opponent; this resulted in Lee's left arm and leg being crushed with such force that it shattered his arm and leg and causing Lee to fall down on his side screaming in unadulterated pain; when Gaara's sand retreated back to him he got back up onto his feet and saw Lee still on the ground, he sent his sand to finish Lee off.

Before the sand could reach him though it was blown back by something jumping in front of Lee; that something was revealed to be Guy that moved in front of his student to protect him from the sand, upon seeing that his attack didn't make contact with his intended target Gaara stood up and had his sand get ready for another go at killing the green wearing genin even if he had to go through the boy's jonin to do it, but before he could command his sand to attack a sharp object was pressed against his neck which not only shock him, but everyone else in the stands and on the arena floor that someone got close enough to touch Gaara without having to worry about his sand; Gaara felt a chill go down his spine something that he's only experienced once before as the person behind him said "Don't even think about it Gaara; if I could get by your sand this easy than I could just as easily get through your sand armor and slit your throat. If you know what's good for you than you'll forget about your bloodlust and start walking back up to the spectator's area." Gaara was just about to order his sand to kill whoever dared threaten him, but he disappeared to reappear between Gaara and Guy who was now looking back at Lee who although was still unconscious was still standing through willpower alone. Gaara wasn't that surprised that the person turned out to be the one called Naruto Uzumaki who was sheathing his short sword until it made a 'click' sound signifying that it was fully sheathed. Gaara glared at Naruto for getting past his guard, but didn't want to get disqualified because then he wouldn't be able to please his mother with blood without any fuss; though he didn't care one way or the other, it was just easier to satisfy his mother without an entire village trying to kill you; so he turned towards the stands and started walking for the stairs.

Half way to the stairs Gaara stopped and looked over his shoulder at Naruto and Guy "Why do you protect him, when he is weak?"

Naruto glared at Gaara "I protected both of them because they were fellow leaf ninja and Guy-sensei protected Lee because he's his student."

Gaara looked back towards the stands and started walking again, after he passed through the entrance way Naruto looked back at Guy as the medics put Lee on a stretcher to take him to the infirmary; Naruto started to walk back towards the stands when he heard the doctor tell Guy "Are you his sensei?" Guy's answer was a nod "I'm sorry to tell you this, but with the damage done to his leg and arm as well as the strain from using the gates he will never be able to be a ninja again."

Naruto glanced over at Guy to see him crying over the fate of Lee; turning back toward the stands he continued his trek up the stairs and to his spot beside Hinata, where everyone was looking at him in amazement for being able to get behind Gaara without his sand even reacting allowing him to threaten him and save both Guy and Lee. It was Kiba that broke the silence that was made from their shock "Man, how did you do that? I mean we couldn't even take being like ten feet from that Gaara kid, but you just put him in his place without even having to fight him. Man, how did you get so strong?"

Naruto looked at the shocked faces of his friends and their senseis before sighing and looking at the arena "Like I told Ino Kiba, I'll tell Hinata and if she tells you, which I'm pretty sure she will 'cause I think she sees you and Shino as brothers, than I'm OK with that; so just be patient and you'll know exactly what's happened to make me change so much."

After Naruto said his piece Hayate revealed the participants of the next match "Will Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta please come down to the arena." After the aforementioned competitors got down in the arena, Choji had to be bribed by Asuma with all you can eat stake, Hayate looked at Choji "You ready?" He received a nod; he looked at Dosu "You ready?" He got a nod also lifting his right arm up "Let the tenth match of the chunin exams preliminaries begin!"

Choji started off strong by quickly using his strongest jutsu "Ninja Art: Human Boulder!" Which expanded his body to five times its normal size; he then tucked in his arms, legs, and head; then started spinning at an impressive speed, he rolled towards Dosu which dodged the charge and the other three times after that, till he stayed put waiting for Choji; as soon as Choji got close enough that he couldn't change his trajectory Dosu dodged again causing Choji to run into the wall making him get imbedded into the wall and have only one way to get out, which was to stop rolling and shrink down, but as soon as he stopped Dosu charged toward him and punched with his gauntlet covered hand, activating the sound waves once his hand was imbedded into Choji's body; with the water that comprised most of the human body acting like a conductor Choji was knocked out almost instantly.

After Choji passed out from the amount of sound waves passing threw him and shrinking down to his normal size, Dosu jumped back and listened as the proctor called the match "Winner of the tenth and final match of the Chunin exams preliminaries is Dosu Kinuta!"

Dosu turned around and started walking back to the stands, but stopped when the Third Hokoge spoke "Would the winners of the matches please move to the arena floor." Dosu turned back around to walk back to the center of the arena where everyone else was moving towards to see what the Hokage had in store for the winners. Once everyone was in front of the Hokage and the other Jonin; Anko the proctor of the second stage of the Chunin Exams walked up beside the Hokage, who directed his words towards the winners of the preliminaries "Anko here will walk by each of you starting from the right and moving to the left with a box filled pieces of paper that have numbers on them, these numbers will reveal what order you will be fighting in during the finals; so please reach inside the box and take a piece out, then say the number aloud so that Ibiki can mark you on the board that is behind me to see who your opponent will be. Thank you."

Anko walked in front of Temari, which was the closest to her, and Temari reached inside and took out a piece of paper "7"

Moving to the left came in front of Kankurou "6"

Gaara "3"

Guy picking for Neji "2"

Shino "5"

Shikamaru "9"

Dosu "8"

Kakashi picking for Sasuke "4"

Naruto looks at Anko "I don't really have to pick" he motions toward Ibiki with his head making everyone look at him "there's only one slot left meaning it's going to be me verses Neji." Naruto gives a feral grin making the other finalists that where there except Gaara get a chill down there spine. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Anko huffs and looks at the Hokage "Well the kid ain't wrong, but maybe we should mix it up just to prove him wrong. What do you think Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen rubs his chin in thought. "I'll think about it." He looks up at the participants of the Chunin exams "Until you hear otherwise you are to anticipate to battle the person that is written beside your name on the board, but I'd greatly advise to not just train to battle that person, but everyone on the board to be safe. Now if there are no questions I dismiss you all to start training for the finals of the Chunin exams. Good luck."

When it was shown that no one had any questions Hiruzen started walking for the exit of the arena fallowed by everyone else except Naruto who looked over at Hinata who was moving behind her sensei, he hurried over beside her "Hey Hinata, I want to tell you what happened to me. Do you have anything you need to do right now?"

Hinata looked at Kurenai who smiled and nodded at her; she looked back at Naruto with a small smile "No I have nothing I need to do right now; I'd love to hear how you got so strong Naruto." She blushed a little at the end having a hard time looking anywhere but at his muscles.

Naruto chuckled having a good idea of why she started blushing "Alright, you might want to hold on."

Before Hinata could ask what he meant Naruto picked her up in his arms and flew into the sky causing her to let out a startled scream which caused him to laugh a little bit. The others still on the ground looked up at the retreating Naruto and Hinata in his arms in shock, Choji was the one to speak "Did anyone know he could fly?" Everyone else shook their heads in the negative and continued to leave the arena in utter shock.

 **Unknown Training Ground**

Naruto slowly landed in the field of the barely used area known as Training Ground 3; looking around he couldn't help but feel contented at knowing that it hasn't been touched sense he last used it nearly 4 weeks ago, doing a quick scan of the area he also noticed that amazingly it didn't seem that the grass has grown any and that it's just as beautiful as before with its big glimmering lake, its big gorgeous trees, and a decent sized area covered in flowers. Before he could reminisce about how he found the place to begin with he was reminded that he a guest in his arms when she spoke "Umm… Naruto C-C-Can you put me down." Once he remembered he was still holding her he quickly set her and apologized; though Hinata didn't hear his apology, because she was so mesmerized by the beautiful landscape before her.

Naruto realizing that she was in shock chuckled and came up behind her "Beautiful isn't it?" She squeaked from being startled and nodded, Naruto gave a small laugh "I found the year after we started the academy." Hinata looked back at him in astonishment for not know that he knew about this beautiful area that long and never told anyone about it. "It is my secret training grounds, but seeing as how it's been takin' care of so well even though I haven't been here in close to 4 weeks makes me think that the old man knows and get someone to keep it in top shape." Shaking his head to get back on trek he motions towards a tree that had a huge canopy "Come on let's sit over there." Hinata nods and fallows him over to the tree and sits down to the right of Naruto after he sits. "Ok; well let's start with how it all started."


End file.
